A Walk on the Darkside
by The SewingDreams Alchemist
Summary: If i write a summary I'll give away me secrets....just read...please
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my _first real_ FMA Fanfic. Please read, reveiw (nicely) to win new chapters. Yes, I know I can't spell. Oh, and please throw the manga, anime, movie etc. in the corner and just enjoy the story. bows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these guys, if I did I would be _filthy rich!_

_on with the show..._

It had started really in the train station as they said good-byes to Maes Hughs and Roy Mustang. Colonel Mustang handing Edward an envelope, sealed orders. Ed stuffed it in the pocket of the red coat. Ed had his own agenda.

"C'mon, Al." Edward pulled himself aboard the train.

"I'm serious, Elric!" Mustang said thru gritted teeth.

It was when his brother turned and waved dismissively at Mustang that Al noticed it. Edward's cheeks were a little flushed, eyes a bit watery. But he grinned, "Yeh. Yeh. Okay. C'mon, Al."

They took their seats as the train pulled out. Edward grinning and waving out the window just to annoy Mustang. But, once the train had left the station, Ed slumped in his seat with a sigh. And to Al's unspoken question, said, "I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap." Edward stretched out on the bench-like seat and let his eyes drift closed. Al studied his brother for a few minutes. The flushed cheeks, watery eyes...he was just over tired, that's all. Nothing to concern over. That's what Al told himself. He was just feeling insecure again. The armor's helmet swivelled toward the window, bright soul-eyes winked out as Al sunk himself into practiced meditation.

"Fortice City! Fortice City next stop! Fortice City." The conductor's voice drew Alphonse from his rest. Fortice City. That's where they needed to get off.

"Brother, we're here." Al said as he pulled their small suitcase out from under the seat. "Brother!"

There was no initial response from the rumpled pile of black leather, red coat and golden hair. Did Edward's cheeks look even more flushed? And that yellow stuff coating his eyelashes. The panic did not show on the steel helmet, but in the voice of the young boy's soul within, "Edward! Ed!" He shook his brother, gently at first, then harder, "Brother, wake up."

Finally, Ed stirred, and sat up. "Al? What happened? Where are we?" He scrubbed at his eyes, knocking bits of dried matter off. When he looked up, his eyes were red rimmed, like he'd been crying a long time.

"Fortice City." Al said, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

It was just dusk when they stepped out of the Train Station. People hurried by, mindful of the thick clouds coming in from the west. A little boy pointed at Al and made some comment, but his mother dragged him away.

For a moment it seemed Ed hesitated, sighing, rubbing his swollen eyes,

"Good thing Mustang gave us some money. We can actually find a decent place to stay." He coughed a little and rubbed his chest.

"Brother? Are you okay?"

That grin again. "I'm fine, Al. Really. Don't worry." Ed gave his little brother a pat on the back. Automail against steel. Clunk-clunk. "A good night's sleep's all I need. C'mon."

Al picked up the old battered suitcase and followed his brother. Straight ahead. Don't look back. Don't worry. The flushed face. Swollen eyes. The cough that seemed to deepen the further they went. Don't worry. How far had they walked? It was full on dark now, but Ed kept on walking.

Edward's brain had stopped working, or it felt like it had stopped. It was too hot, too cold. His chest ached with every breath and his eyes burned. His legs kept on walking, just going, moving to be moving. Tho increasingly it felt like walking thru thick water. 'Can't stop.' Played over and over in Ed's muddled brain, 'Can't stop. It'll be okay if you keep moving.' His stomach started acting up now, causing Ed to stop and groan.

It was thru a throbbing haze of pain that Ed heard his little brother's voice.

"Edward!"

The sound of steel armor falling to it's knees.

Ed pitched forward onto the pavement, caught himself on his hands and knees. He coughed once, then vomited up whatever had been for breakfast and lunch. When that was gone, he retched and gagged and fell over against Al's leg.

"Sorry, Al" he whispered.

Another fit of coughing and gagging, Edward groaned, "I feel like shit."

Alphonse grew more terrified with each step he took, carrying his brother as if he were but a babe in arms. The people he passed just hurried by, ignoring Al's pleading, "Help us?" They seemed afraid of the huge suit of talking armor. Al had no idea what to do. Edward's cough was much worse, tho the gagging had subsided. Al could not feel his brother's body trembling, or how hot with fever he was. He could not feel the blood that sprayed against his breastplate when Ed coughed. Al could hear the coughing tho, and the breathing like Ed's chest was full of water. He could hear the mumbled words, the occasional soft moaning.

"Brother. Please." Alphons whined in despair, "I know you're sick. I know you need a doctor. But I don't know where one is. Or a hospital. Or anything."

Music was coming from somewhere up the street. Light spilled out onto from what must have been a tavern. Music. Laughter. People having fun, drinking. Al started walking towards the loudness and light, maybe someone there would help? Direct him a doctor or a hospital? Anything.

A laughing woman stumbled out of the tavern, waving to the crowd inside as she tucked something away in her blouse.

"Tomorrow!" She laughed, "Tomorrow!" And with a swirl of her long cloak started walking toward the approaching brothers.

This was it.

"Excuse me? Miss?" Al began nervously.

She was just like the others. She wasn't going to stop.

Then Edward choked and coughed and something thick and liquid splattered on the pavement.

She stopped. Looked at them.

"Please, miss? My brother is very sick. Is-is there a doctor or a hospital anywhere...?" Al pleaded. "Please?"

She stepped closer, avoiding the mess on the pavement, "That's an understatement." She said softly, "May I touch him?"

It was barely a whisper, "Yes.'

The woman stepped a little closer, cautiously touching Ed's cheek. She closed her eyes for a second then jerked her hand away,, "Oh, Sweet Grace!"

"Miss? Are you a doctor?" Al asked quietly.

She shook her head, "Not really, Alphonse"

How did she know his name?

She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and started whispering, "FullMetal. Damned Military. Giving such work to a _child. _Should have split Mustang's head when I had the chance..."

"Miss..?"

Soulfire eyes met eyes shining black and deep and full of sorrow, "He's dying, Alphonse."


	2. Chapter 2

"No! No, he-he can't! Y-you're wrong!" Al did not realize how much his voice was increasing.

"Be quiet!" She hissed, "Someone will hear you! Hold him still."

She touched Edward with both hands this time, forcing herself to stay a few more seconds. When she pulled away, she wiped her hands on her cloak as if they were soiled. "Grace Goodness and Light! We can't let anyone see him. Come on."

Al could not move. "Why?"

"We don't want to start a panic, do we?" She gave the armor a shove, "Move! Follow me and keep quiet!"

Al followed her and he kept quiet. He held Edward close and did not feel his body trembling, or the heat from the fever. He followed her down streets and thru allies, until they came to a small house. Even in the dark Al could see the yard was grown over with weeds and a bare tree.

She opened the door, "Inside. Quick."

The door was slammed shut. She slid a bolt closed and three other locks clicked. A candle was lit. "There's a bedroom. Last door on the left. Strip him down to his skin and wait for me!" She ordered.

"Who are you?" Al demanded, "Do you know what's wrong with my brother? Can you help him?" He tried to sound assertive, but there was still an edge of fright to his voice.

She tossed her cloak aside, "Do as you are told, Alphonse Elric, If you wish him to live!"

Al recognized that tone of voice, it reminded him of Teacher, of Winry, of several other very scarey females, "Y-yes, Ma'am." He hurried down the hall.

The last door on the left wasn't really a door, but a beaded curtain. There was a dresser, night table, all covered with papers books, bits of feminine clothing. The floor was fairly cluttered, too, but a narrow path led from the door to the bed. There were clean white sheets on the bed and several pillows. Al gently laid Edward on the bed. His clothing was wet with sweat and blood and vomit and now Al could see he was trembling violently.

"Oh, Brother, please don't die." Al whispered as he pulled his brother's red coat off, discarding it on the floor. "Please." Next the leather jacket, "Don't leave me." Boots. "Alone." Belt and pants. "I'm scared, Brother." Until Edward lay pale and naked and trembling

She burst thru the beaded curtain minutes later, sending them clattering against the wall. Her long black hair was tied back and in her arms a large bowl, towels and fresh sheets, all of which she dropped onto the bed.

"Ana, his breathing sounds horrible." Al worried, "Like-like Brother's drowning."

"I hear it." She started rummaging around in a drawer.

Al had been watching his brother so intently, he did not realize right away that he had called her 'Ana'. Was that her name?

Ana yanked out another drawer and dumped it on the floor, falling to her knees to dig thru the debris. "Hurry. Hurry. Where where where is it...got it!" She sprang up again holding a laundry marker, then crawled onto the bed.

Al watched helplessly as she started drawing on Ed's chest with the marker. He recognized that it was an alchemic array , but not one he'd seen before.

"What are you going to do?" Al asked, voice tight with fear.

Ana did not answer the question, just, "Up! Hold him up, Alphonse!"

She started drawing the same array on Ed's back. When she was done, she positioned the bowl between Ed's knees, "Hold his head over the bowl, but keep him upright. Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Al squeaked.

Ana rubbed her hands together and placed them on Ed's back. A brief flash of purple light and...

Nothing.

Ana shook her head, angry, "No! Shit! Shit! Shit! Come on!" She pressed her hands onto Ed's back again, "I'm not losing you!"

This time the flash was bright red. It shot straight thru Ed's body and lit the whole room in an eerie glow. Ed's head, which had been hanging , suddenly shot up, his eyes wide with shock.


	3. Chapter 3

What Ed had coughed up into the bowl was a disgusting soup of pus and blood. Al dutifully held his brother's head and endured hearing the raking coughs, but even he had to turn away from the contents of the bowl. From the way Ana was holding a towel to her face, Al figured it must smell bad, too. It ended with a gasp and then Ed went limp again. Limp, but breathing much better.

Ana climbed off the bed and threw a towel over the bowl, "Poor kid." She muttered. Picking it up she said, "Alphonse, do NOT let go of him. Keep him sitting up. I'll be right back."

When she had gone Al said, "Brother? Are you all right now? Brother?"

But there was no answer, no movement, save for a steady, deep breathing, which in itself was comforting.

Ana came back carrying a rather large basin of steaming hot water. When she set it on the floor Al could see bits of herbs and some flower petals floating in it. Ana dipped a cloth in it and started wiping down the breastplate of Al's armor.

"Hey!" he pulled back a bit, "Please, please be careful."

"I won't wet your seal. Alphonse." She sighed as she wiped the dried blood and all off him, "Even tho it's not really finished."

"What?"

She slapped the wet cloth into Al's hand, "Wash your brother. Everywhere. Then wrap him in this." She pointed to a battered old quilt, "So I can make the bed." Ana started to leave, "And do NOT lay him flat. Keep his head up! Understood?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

At last Edward was settled into the clean bed, bolstered up with several pillows and covered with the battered quilt. He was clean, dry and breathing pretty normal. Al was still nervous, to him Ed looked deathly pale and he was still unconscious. Ana had cautioned about scrubbing off the array on his chest and back. She said they might need it again.

Ana had picked up Ed's soiled clothes, the bath basin and used linens and left the brothers alone. Al sat there staring at Ed, wondering what was really wrong with him. This illness, frightening in it's severity, had seemed to come on so suddenly. And there was Ana. She truly did help Brother. She seemed kind and caring, tho a bit eccentric. And how did she know their names? What's more how did Al know _her_ name.

Al was full of questions when she returned to the room. Her hair was wet and she wore only an oversized tshirt. Carrying two sealed envelopes, she crawled on the bed at Ed's side. Sitting there, she examined the envelopes, then tossed one to Al, "Must be his orders." She said casually. The other was full of money which made her smile.

Al opened his envelope and read the orders.

"Well?" Ana asked as she counted the money.

"Oh! Um-they want us to locate the Darkblood Alchemist and bring him to Central.'

"That all?"

"Yea. You wouldn't happen to know...?"

"Sorry, baby. Wow! This is a load of dough! This Darkblood Alchemist must be pretty special for Mustang to fork over the cash like this. Well, our Ed will be needing medicine, and food, and stuff." She tucked the money in a drawer. "Well, good night, sweetie." Ana stretched out next to Ed.

Al kind of got flustered.

"It's _my _bed, Alphonse!"

The bedroom had a window, but it was painted over with red so only a minimal amount of light got in and that dim light was the only indication that it was morning. Al was considering scratching some of the paint off when a sound from the bed caught his attention. It was a soft whimpering sound...and it was coming from Ed.

Al leaned forward, "Brother?"

Ana, lying on the other side of the bed, raised her head. Her eyes and brain still clouded with sleep. She wrinkled her nose, "Huh?"

At that moment Al's hand made contact with Ed's human shoulder. It was a gesture of concern, of brotherly love. It was gentle. As gentle as Al's voice, "Brother?"

And all hell broke loose.

Edward reacted as if someone had suddenly started beating him with a searing hot lead pipe. He jerked away, screaming. His automail arm barely missing Ana's head. She, in turn, rolled away and fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Now Ed was screaming, thrashing about as if to fight off some unseen foe. Al tried again to touch, to comfort.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ana shouted as she stood up. Without bothering to explain further, she darted from the room.

Ana returned with a small bottle. She popped the cork and sniffed it, "Gah! This must be 20 years old."

Ed was now quiet, leaning on the pillows, panting a bit, eyes closed.

"Seizure. " Ana said as she climbed on the bed very carefully, "Alphonse, if he kills me, I leave all my worldly pleasures to you." With that she crawled up Ed's body and straddled his hips. Al watched, mesmerized, as she leaned forward just a hair and said, "Edward...Preciousmetal..."

Ed raised his head, uncomprehending, eyes barely open. He gasped as another spasm ripped thru his body. Ana froze, awaiting the blow, but it did not come. So she very carefully lifted Ed's head and tipped the bottle, letting the few remaining drops fall on his tongue.

Ed's head lolled back onto the supporting pillows, his body relaxed somewhat. Eyes slitted open, but unfocused, lips parted. Ana rolled off to her side of the bed and yanked the quilt up over Ed's hips. She rested her head on one of the pillows and sighed.

"That pain killer should last a few hours. Make him feel happy, too." She sat up again, looking at Edward intently, "This was done to him, Alphonse."

"What?"

"This was done to him. This sickness. Whatever it is. He didn't catch a 'bug', or a 'germ'. He didn't get it from bad food or tainted water, or doorknobs or toilet seats." She looked up at Al, "Someone did this to him. Did it deliberately on purpose. Someone wanted to..."

"Kill him?" Al's voice was barely a squeak.

She shook her head, "More like torture him. Has something to do with those orders."

"You mean this has something to do with this Darkblood Alchemist? Why would somebody want to do that? To stop Ed from finding him?" Al was getting angry. "Mustang!"

Ana waved her hand, "Oh, don't go blaming everything on Colonel ChickenButt. Mustang can be a jerk sometimes, but he's not cruel. _This_.." she pointed down at Ed, "...is pure cruelty.

A soft giggle came from under golden bangs.

"Brother!" Al sounded hopeful.

Another giggle.

"Are you feeling better?" Hopeful Al

Giggle. "No." Ed looked up at his brother sporting a huge goofy grin, "I want to die." Giggle.

Startled, Al looked to Ana, "What! Why!"

Ana reached for Ed's chin and gently turned his head, "Preciousmetal?"

"Who?" Ed blinked.

Ana shook her head, and released him. "We need to go shopping, Alphonse." She scooted off the bed and took the money packet out of the drawer.

"What! I'm not leaving Brother like this!"

:"Sweet baby brother." Ed slurred. "Please kill me before I die."

"What's he talking about?" Al fretted.

"The medicine was old, had lost potency, he's still sick, still in pain. The drug has him in a kind of haze. I don't know how long it will last, so we need to go get some more. "

"Why do _I _have to go?" Al protested.

He got no answer as Ana had left the room. So he sat there watching his brother's pale face and listening to his giggles. And hearing, "I want to die." Until he thought going with Ana sounded like a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

I would just like to say "thank you" to all of you who have read this and to those who have left such nice reveiws...

_back to the show..._

It was a bright Autumn afternoon, a mild wind and a little snap of cold. Ana carried a large basket in one hand, and held on to Alphonse with the other. He was a little concerned at first about leaving his brother alone, but soon began to relax. Shops were open and the streets fairly busy.

The first shop they stopped in was an herbalists. The old man inside greeted Ana warmly, then smiled, "And who is your new friend?"

Ana snugged up to the metal armor, smiling, "My new boyfriend. Alphonse."

"It is an honor to meet you, Alphonse. Now, what may I do for you, Miss Ana?"

It was that way everywhere they went. Friendly people, smiling faces. People looked at them, but not the way they did when Al was with Edward. Those looks, those stares, tended to make Al feel uncomfortable...this was way different. He liked being Ana's 'boyfriend'.

At last they stopped in front of a rather rundown looking building and Ana handed Al her basket, "Last stop, love. Wait here."

"Okay"

She gave him a pat and stepped up to the door, "If someone sees you...just smile." She pushed it open and stepped inside. Leaving a rather befuddled Al to wait outside.

Clouds were starting to cover the sky when she finally stepped out again. "Got it." she said taking Al's hand again, "Large size. Double strength." she held up a black velvet bag, "We'll need it. Now lets get back home before it rains. We'll dose Preciousmetal, then I'll fix your blood seal.."

Al stopped short, "Fix it? Wh-what's wrong with it? Brother did a good job!"

"Yea, he did." Ana tugged on his arm, "It's a great job. He just didn't _finish_ it, and we need it finished."

"How do you know so much anyway!" Al would not budge, "There aren't even any State Alchemists registered in this city! This DarkBlood Alchemist we're supposed to find..."

"Is dangerous. A rogue. A rebel. A loose cannon. " Ana made him start walking again, "Forget him! Think about your brother. We need to help him first. Get him well if we can."

"Then I should call Co. Mustang, tell him what happened. They'll send help. Get Brother to a hospital." Al argued.

"No!' Ana snapped as she opened the front door. "This was done by a very gifted alchemist."

Al set the basket down and said, "Are you an alchemist?"

Ana hesitated then said softly, "I practice a more ancient art."

Al never pressed her further. He asked no more questions. He watched as she went to the kitchen, taking out a bottle of milk,

"This will keep him from puking up the medicine." She said, pouring the liquid into a glass, "Give him some nutrients to boot."

Al was horrified, "He won't drink that! Ed hates milk!"

"But, it's good for him." Ana smiled. She picked up the bottle of medicine and started for the bedroom.

Al followed, "I'm telling you, Ana, he's going to throw a fit!"

They found Edward doubled over in pain, and breathing in rapid, watery, gasps. Al got him back propped against the pillows, and once again, Ana crawled over to practically sit on him.

"I'm sorry we were so long, Preciousmetal." She said softly, "Poor sweety. We've got medicine. Good stuff. But first..." She held out her hand and, with much trepidation, Al handed her the glass of milk. "You need to drink some of this."

Edward did not respond, did not look at her or the dreaded glass. He just moaned and whimpered a little. He allowed Ana to tip his chin up and put the glass to his lips. He let a bit of milk into his mouth, swallowed. Next came the medicine. Just two drops. Then the milk until the glass was drained. Ana handed the glass back to Al.

"Now I know Brother's really sick." Al said, "He actually drank a glass of milk!"

Ana moved away from Edward and folded her legs under herself, "Of corse he did."

"What..." Edward groaned, it was hard to speak, "What's. wrong. With. Me."

"You're very sick, Brother." Al said, putting a hand on his arm.

Ed turned his head slowly to look at his brother. The golden eyes were hooded, dull, "Al. Are. You. Okay."

That question rather disturbed Al for some reason, "I'm fine."

"Where's. Mom."

Now that disturbed Al a lot. He had no idea how to answer.

But the question needed no answer. As soon as it was asked, Ed

fell asleep again with a soft sigh.

"With any luck, he won't remember any of this." Ana said quietly. She slid off the bed, "Come on, Hon, let's let him rest."

Al heard the cat before he saw it. Large and sleek and solid black with huge yellow eyes. 'Ching!" The little bell around it's neck as it leapt upon the bed. 'Ching!' "Mew?"

"Hello, Pye." Ana smiled. "Alphonse, meet Pye."

Animal and armor regarded each other briefly.

"She's beautiful." Al exclaimed.

"He,"

"Oh, er, sorry."

"Meowr" Pye jumped over onto Al's lap. Ching. Al stroked the animal's back. Purrrrrrr.

"Pye dear, could you keep an eye on Preciousmetal for us?" Ana asked.

Ching! Pye was back on the bed, sitting beside Edward for a second then stretching out across his legs as only a cat could. Ed's flesh hand moved and rested softly on the purring feline.

Ack! First milk...and now a cat! What did Ana say? Brother won't remember any of this? God, I wish I had a camera! And AL allowed Ana to pull him away from the bed and his brother and down the dimly lit hallway.

""Do you enjoy reading, Alphonse?" Anna asked once they were in the front room. She went to a low bookcase and extracted a large, thick volume, "You may find this amusing." She handed him the book.

It was bound in worn leather, Title gold leafed on the front: 'Elementary Witchcraft for the Modern Alchemist.' Alphonse looked at Ana, "This is...?"

She smiled in a way that reminded him of Ed and said, "Let me get a few things. Sit. Sit, sit. I'll be right back. Read."

The pages were yellowed, but still strong. 'Chapter One: Alchemy Vs. Witchcraft The Essentials.' Brother always said witches weren't real, just fairytales. Withered old hags in stories meant to frighten on a cold Autumn night before the fire. Stories, only stories. Ed would surely laugh at his brothers sudden anxiety. But Al read the words and by the time he finished the first paragraph, the leather gauntlets that were his hands were...trembling. "This isn't real. It's fiction. It can't be true. Brother, help me..."

"It's just a _book_, Alphonse." Ana's voice was close to his helmet.

He turned and saw her eyes, really saw them for the first time. Deep, fathomless, black. Pupils indistinguishable from irises. "Edward thinks you're too gullible. Too innocent."

Edward. Not Preciousmetal.

She carefully lifted the helmet up and away, "Can you still see?" She asked.

"Please, but it back." Al begged.

"You can _feel_ me, feel my energy? My soul?"

"What are you doing?" Al made a startled little yelp, "Oh, please, be careful of my seal!" He could sense her finger tracing the simple design but not actually _touching_ it. "Brother!"

_Cold. Dark._

_Alone. Afraid. _

_Alphonse drew into himself, tried to hide. _

_So cold. _

_He could not see it was that dark._

_Then, something touching him. Warm and gentle._

_Feminine, defiantly._

_Like Mom. But not._

'_Don't be afraid, little one.' _

_Soothing. Relaxing._

'_Do you love your brother?'_

'_Yes."_

"_Trust him?"_

"_Yes."_

'_He worries so about you. Worries that you blame him. That you resent him. Hate him."_

"_I don't. It-it was an accident."_

"_So full of pain, and fear. He punishes himself so hard, never lets himself rest. The medicine forces his body to relax, but his soul is in chains of self loathing and misery. '_

_Brother!' Alphonse soul wept._

"_He needs to know you love him and hold him blameless."_

'_I do! I tell him all the time.!"_

"_So much suffering. His soul is bound in chains, he cannot accept your love, your trust."_

"_Is that why he's so sick now?"_

"_No. But joining will make the physical pain easier to bare.'_

"_Joining?"_

'_As brothers your souls are joined in one way, we just need to strengthen that bond. Tighten it. Make it so strong that if he starts to slip, you can pull him back."_

Pull him back? From death? Just as Edward had pulled Al's soul

from The Gate and attached it to the armor? Both of them bound to the armor?

'_It won't be permanent. We need blood from both for a permanent bonding. It will ware off...slowly..after a time. I am so sorry. I need to get passed his pain and know what and who did this to him."_

"_Anything.'_

_A dream now. Dream was the name Al put to what happened next. The cold, hard place faded and he saw a field of tall grass and cherry trees heavy with blossoms. A warm breeze filled the air with delicate petals. He turned and saw Edward, his big brother, bowed down upon a patch of bare ground. Naked and bound in heavy chains. Brother? No. Please, don't blame yourself any more. We're in this together. I love you. _

_They were standing now. Eye to eye. Edward wore his black pants and top, the hem of the red coat ruffling in the wind. Al knew he had to make the first move and reached out a hand. _

_Drew his brother close into an embrace that said forgiveness and love and family and hope..._

Ana is sitting on the bed again, watching Preciousmetal's face. Pye is purring in her arms. The cat does not startle when Edward suddenly gasps and stiffens. Then relaxes with a soft sigh. His lips curve into a smile. _7777_

The days fell into a routine of sorts. Taking care of Edward being the Number One Priority. Keeping him clean and feeding him, giving him the medicine that kept his body from pain and his mind in the clouds.Keeping him upright so his lungs didn't fill up with fluid too fast.

Ana was always trying something new. Trying to help, to lessen, if not cure, the sickness. She gave Edward some herbal tea one night and then sat on his legs, like she always did, and whispered something Al did not understand, for a good hour. Then there was the night that she made the room glow red and leaned so close to his face that their lips were almost touching and sang something to him. That had positive, if short lived, results. Al was delighted, and hopeful, when his brother spoke to him in a voice strong and irritated.

"What the hell...? Al! Where are we?"

He even tried to get up, but Al gently pushed him back against the pillows, "You've been really sick, Brother."

"Yea! Well, I'm okay now. Come on. We're getting out of here!" Ever stubborn, he shoved the covers back and stood up. He never noticed that the room was glowing red, or Ana sitting cross legged on the bed. He did not seem to notice either that he was naked and had arrays drawn on his chest and abdomen. He just growled and headed for the door. Ana watched, Al watched.

"Are you coming or not!" Ed shouted.

Then silence.

And the sound of a limp body dropping to the floor.

Anna wrinkled her nose and sighed, "Go get your brother, Hon."

She then tried reducing the dose of medicine, but the symptoms flared back up almost emmediatly.

Nothing was working.

Al spent his time either sitting, watching his brother, or deep into Ana's bookshelves. He'd finished 'Elementary Witchcraft for the Modern Alchemist', "Theory of Spells and Incantations, Vol. One' ; And was deep into "Witchcraft and the Soul". Reading the books was like eating popcorn, he could not stop. It was so fascinating, so much more _powerful_ than Alchemy. So much more ancient and mysterious. He read about the Human soul, about the Life Force, and he began to wonder...

"Ana?"

"Yes, dear?" She answered from the kitchen.

"What do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?"

There was a pause, "It's red. And it's nasty."

"This book mentions something called the Anima Sola and the Healing of the Bloodstone...what does that mean?"

Another pause, "The Anima Sola is invoked to either create or relieve suffering. It's nasty, too, because you never know which your going to get and, no, that is not what's wrong with Preciousmetal. His sickness was created with some very powerful alchemy." She came out of the kitchen, "Actually, I'm starting to suspect that if your brother weren't an alchemist, he wouldn't be so sick. I think his own power is really perpetuating this cruelty, which makes the crime even more monstrous."

"And this Healing of the Bloodstone?" Al asked, "What is that? Would that help Brother?"

Ana folded her arms, "No. Now put the books away, and curb your over active imagination. Those are just legends. Now, come on, I've made soup, let's feed your brother. And forget all that nonsense..."

There is another argument about informing Col. Mustang of Ed's condition. It started when Ana casually mentioned their now lack of money.

Al wants to know how she intends to get food and Brother's medicine. She doesn't answer for a minute or so then glare sat him,

"If I return to Central, it will be on _my terms1_"

She turns and is out the back door.

Al does not follow her. It's best, he reasons, to let her cool off. After all he's had years of experience dealing with flares of temper.

It is late evening when he sees her again. She comes into the bedroom fresh from a bath, hair still damp, holding a pink bathrobe closed with one hand. With the other she pulls open a drawer,

"Alphonse, be a dear and give that wall your utmost attention." She says lightly, "You, too, Preciousmetal. You don't fool me with your eyes shut."

She tosses a piece of red silky fabric over Edward's head, "Know what today is, loves? It's Saturday. But not just any Saturday. Workers at the Mill _and_ the Foundry got paid yesterday. Not only _that_ but a carload of young military boys arrived this morning. They're on their first leave with their first pay just dripping from their pockets. How do I look?"

Al turned to look, "Uh, fine."

Ana was dressed in tight black pants, boots, and a top that left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was free and thick and touched her waist, and her face was painted...a bit too much for Al's taste...

"Oh, my Alphonse, you are much too young to appreciate real woman flesh." She laughed.

"Where are you going?" Al asked.

"We need money, Baby." Ana shrugged into a fitted black coat, "Now, remember Brother's doses, and feed him at least twice. If he starts coughing you know how to activate the arrays? Good. Don't wait up for me and don't worry. Pye will watch the house."

"Ana." Al stood up, "Please...can I..?"

She stopped just short of the door, "No, sweetheart, you cannot come with me. No, I do not need protecting. See you.." And she was gone.

It was early morning when Al heard the front door open and bang shut. Ana stumbled into the bedroom with Pye close behind. She fell on the bed beside Edward, "Oh, crap...I am way too old for that." her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Ana? Are you okay?" Al asked softly

But she was asleep.

Pye curled up in his favorite place on Ed's lap, "Mewr."

"Yeah, me, too." Al shook his head.


End file.
